Kumagawa's Naptime
by Akuookami
Summary: Short Story that happens after the card battle between the Student Committee and the Naked Apron Alliance. My first fanfic XD


Alright, let me be clear. This is my first fanfic ever but don't hold back any punches.

I love Medaka Box, especially Kumagawa, and when I saw how little fanfics there were, I knew I had to do something. So, here is a little fanfic about a moment after the card game between the Student Committee and the Naked Apron Alliance. Also, if you don't know, Tachiarai Kiruko is that really sleepy girl whose always flat on the ground with a sleeping mask on. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kumagawa Misogi walked down the halls of Hakoniwa Academy, shuffling a big stack of papers in his hand. Greeting everyone he saw with a friendly wave and a blank smile, he strolls toward the committee room. Ever since the Bloody Seven challenge he made to the Student Committee, he was forced (and gotten used) to do the grunt work they make him do. Right now, he needs to get these papers to Tachiarai-san.<p>

Kumagawa paused for a moment.

"_[Where is Tachiarai-san sleeping anyway?]"_ He thought to himself.

Finding a girl who sleeps twenty-two hours a day in such a huge academy was going to be tedious.

Passing the Student Council room, Kumagawa couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia. Before all of the craziness of the fight between Medaka-chan and Zenkichi, there was always this calm atmosphere around the room. The Student Council room has always has been… a great place to take a nap. Kumagawa paused in front of the door, dropped the papers to the floor like trash, and listened in on the noise inside of the room.

Snoring, yep.

He could definitely hear snoring.

Rather than do such a tedious task of bring up his hand, reach it out, pull the door handle, and shift it in the right direction to make it open, he just used Non-Fiction to make the door nothing. Kumagawa walked into the room to find Tachiarai-san on the floor sleeping, curled up like a baby.

"[Ah, there you are Tachiarai-san, how have you been doing?]"

No response. Only the sound of the shallow breath of the vice-chairwoman.

Kumagawa walked forward to get a closer look. The girl had been sleeping, but it looked like she had gotten good grooming. Her long pig tails were sprawled across the floor and her skin was smooth to the touch. Kumagawa sat and stared at her limp body. Then, Kumagawa leaned in and poked her in the face. It made a squishy noise and Kumagawa smirked. _"[Aha, Tachiarai-san's face is so fun to played with!]"_ he thought gleefully. He poked her several times before stopping himself; he was enjoying this too much. Kumagawa then thought of the actual problem at hand: Should he leave her here? But he has to give her the papers. Should he move her? No, she looks comfortable. Kumagawa sat there for a good thirty minutes contemplating all of the different scenarios he could come up with Jump magazine so he could do something.

"[Oh, I got it]", he said as he bopped a fist into an open palm, "[I'll just wake her up by making noise like the heroine does to wake up the hero in a romantic comedy!]"

Kumagawa gets up and focuses on Tachiarai-san and begins his words of random.

"[Tachiarai-san, watch out! There's a giant crab behind you that might steal your weight!]"

…Nope.

"[Tachiarai-san, look! Jiraiya-san is about to summon a giant toad that will crush you!]"

Not one peep.

"[Tachiarai-san, I'm going to confess my undying love to you!]"

Soft snoring.

After using everything, Kumagawa sat there blankly with a defeated smile.

"_[Why can't I win? Oh, right, I'm a born loser. _I_ am a loser…]", _he thought sadly. He got up and started to walk away from the sleeping entity until he felt something tug on his pants. He looked down to see a half-dazed Tachiarai-san stuck to his leg. Kumagawa almost jumped at the sight of her actually moving. "[Hello, Tachiarai-san, how has your day been going?]"

Tachiarai-san looked up at him and said, "Marshmallow!~"

…Marshmallow?

All of a sudden, Tachiarai-san bites down on his thigh, causing Kumagawa to cover his mouth so he doesn't yelp from the pain. She was still sleeping! _"[She must be having a funny little dream about marshmallows]", _thought Kumagawa as he tried to pry her off.

Suddenly, he heard noise behind him and the entire Student Council entered the room.

"Kumagawa Misogi, what exactly are you doing on the ground on such a fine evening?" Medaka-chan said blatantly. Kumagawa stared in awkward silence. Akune stepped forward to see the kind of predicament he is in. "Oh, isn't that Tachiarai-san from Medaka's challenge? What is she doing around your leg?" Kumagawa thought for a moment, stood up and said, "[Obviously, I came into the council room to do some work and Tachiarai-san was already here. We chatted a bit and decided that we fell in love with each other. We then had a great time in the club room and went to sleep, thinking about how we were about to elope!"

While Kumagawa smiled brightly, Zenkichi and Akune look at each other and back with flushed faces while Medaka had her usual mask of apathy. Finally, Medaka walked up to Kumagawa…

…and patted him on the shoulder.

"Kumagawa, good job at finding love with Tachiarai-san! I'm very proud that you were able to find a suitable mate that deems you likable for your qualities even though you are a minus! Congratulations!" Medaka said laughing boisterously. Zenkichi and Akune were dumbfounded. Kumagawa didn't think that would work.

"However, I cannot allow you to make the Student council room to become your love nest. I would like to request that you move into another room." Medaka said flatly. "[…I understand, Medaka-chan. I will move somewhere else. But beware of the Jabberwocky!" he said as he carried Tachiarai bridal-style down the hall. The student council stared at Kumagawa disappear and Zenkichi realized something.

"Where the hell is the door!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>Kumagawa went into an empty room and placed Tachiarai-san on the ground. In the span of an hour, he felt as though it had been at least ten minutes. There has not been a lot of romance between Tachiarai-san and himself, but still he made such a detailed lie under pressure. Maybe it was something he ate earlier. Or maybe…<p>

Kumagawa's train of thought dissipated as he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned to see Tachiarai-san awake and on her knees.

"[Good morning, Tachiarai-san. I hope you had a good rest this afternoon.]" Kumagawa said with a smile. "Oh, good afternoon Kumagawa-senpai~" said the cheerful human koala. "Wasn't I in the student council room~?"

"[…Nope]" he said blankly.

Orange sunlight bathed the room as shadows glided across the floor. The two sat there in silence, thinking of what to say the other. Then Kumagawa said, [Hey, Tachiarai-san, I needed to give you some papers from the Election Management Committee, but I dropped them somewhere.]"

"In front of the Student Council room, right~?" said Tachiarai.

"[No,No, Tachiarai-san. We were never there, remember?]" Kumagawa said waving his hand dismissively.

"Don't pretend I'm stupid Kumagawa-senpai~. I would be in Class 13 for my intelligence if I weren't caught up in my naptime~. I was actually awake by the time you started poking me.~"

Kumagawa froze in place. "[You heard everything?]"

"Everything~."

"[…Every single word?]"

"Every~. Single~. Word~."

Kumagawa developed a cold sweat on the back of his neck. Tachiarai-san had actually heard everything that had heard everything that happened in the club room, including his lie…

"[I'm sorry if I offended you in any way with my tale, Tachiarai-san]" he said, obviously disheartened.

"Think nothing of it, Kumagawa-senpai~. In fact, I had a good chuckle from your cliché story of romance~. I love that straight-forwardness of yours, Kumagawa-senpai~." She said gleefully.

Kumagawa remembered hearing this before during the Bloody Seven card game.

-_Flashback-_

"_[…All in. All the human resources in the Naked Apron Alliance. All of us. I will bet 'all of us' in this gamble.]" He said with confidence. With the treasurer of the Student Council and Medaka-chan's successors on his side, there was no way they would turn down the offer. Then again…_

"_We don't want Kumagawa!" thought all of the Election Management Committee in their collective minds. "I can hear it," thought Kikaijima sadly, "I can hear what they are thinking in their hearts."_

"_[?]" Kumagawa stared blankly._

_Suddenly, a hand rose upwards._

"_Then I call dibs on Kumagawa-senpai~! Fast One Wins~! Even if you want him I won't give him to you~!"_

_The speaker was none other than the vice-chairwomen of the Election Management Committee, Tachiarai Kiruko. _

"_Are your insane Tachiarai! What's wrong with you!" yelled the Co-Chairman of the Diet Education Committee, Kuroudo Iizuka._

"_Are you planning to throw your life away at such a young age!" screamed the Public Morals Committee Charimen, Myouri Unzen._

"_[…]" Kumagawa watched darkly. Maybe they should die. He could them up SCREW them up right now._

"_E~~~~~hhh, why~? I love Kumagawa-senpai~. He has the guts to try to usurp the Student Committee. And that straight-forwardness! I should try learning from such a person~. Tachiarai beamed._

"_[Kikaijima-san. Kikaijima-san. Is it alright to become just normal friends with Tachiarai-san?] whispered Kumagawa. No one had ever made such a daring compliment to him before._

_-End Flashback-_

Back within reality, Kumagawa came out of his reminiscing at looked at his surroundings. He was leaning against the wall of the classroom they were in, with Tachiarai Kiruko humming right next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"[Ah! Tachiarai-san!]" Kumagawa yelped after a sudden reality shock.

"Oh, hello Kumagawa-senpai~" giggled Tachiarai. "Good to see that you're awake and peppy~!

"[Please get off of me before this becomes a love-love situation in a classroom!]" He smiled as he averted his eyes to look into a corner of the room. This was really exciting for him. Then, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked to see Tachiarai looking in his direction (you can't tell with that sleep mask on). With her face really close to his.

"Kumagawa-senpai, you can't do that~. You're my slave remember~?"

Kumagawa face curled into a grin. "[You got me there, Tachiarai-san. Fine, do what you will to my body.]"

Tachiarai blushed a little. "Alright, just stay as my pillow for the time being~."

Kumagawa sighed. "[…Alright]"

"Just one more thing~." She leaned her face in closer.

He didn't time to answer between her saying that and her lips pressing on to his. Her lip gloss was sweet like strawberries and he felt her hands wrap around his waist. Kumagawa, for the first time in his life couldn't think. It was a good eight seconds before she stopped the kiss, giggled, and rested on his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Kumagawa-senpai~."

Kumagawa had no problem with that, seeing as he was already unconscious, dreaming about strawberries, marshmallows, and strawberry marshmallows.

* * *

><p>Finished in 3 Hours~. Thank you for reading this ^_^; . Expect more at some point.<p> 


End file.
